


You shouldn’t have done that

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Drabble, Father!Tony - Freeform, Gen, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: "You shouldn’t have done that."





	

You stared at your father from behind Steve, his massive body protecting you from his gaze, but not from the heavy feeling on your chest.

When you turned away, you tried to hold back your tears.

It was a war. You had to pick a side, you couldn’t hide from it.

But when you walked away with your captain by your side, you couldn’t help but regret doing it.

You had turned you back to you father.

“Maybe **you shouldn’t have done that.”** Steve whispered when you were alone.

“I already did.” You sighed.

Now, you would need to suffer the consequences.


End file.
